Present of Death
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: Neraka yang gelap, dipenuhi oleh kilasan cat minyak kelabu yang membuat kabur batas hitam dan putih. Aku menyibak semua proses klandestin dan menolak ekskursi demi mengungkap semua ini. Detective!AU. RussPruss. SpaPruss. Author baru.
1. Bab I

_**Present of Death**_

_**The Comedy of Mystery**_

* * *

Hari itu hujan.

Aku tengah membaca novel terbaru sambil mendengarkan musik Fur Elise karya Beethoven. Suara jarum hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela menjadi melodi tersendiri di luar simfoni yang terputar dari iPod milikku. Kuabaikan berkas kasus baru yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas di sebelah kursi, mataku masih sibuk menelusuri tiap kata dari novel ini.

Sesekali aku menyesap Devonshire yang tadi telah disiapkan olehku, dan saat alunan Fur Elise selesai suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Terdiam, aku tak lantas membukakan pintu. Mataku menerawang ke luar jendela, dimana awan kelabu menggulung sementara hujan masih menurunkan serdadu airnya.

Ketukan itu berhenti saat aku turun dari kursiku dan menuju ke arah pintu. Aku masih berjalan dengan novel di tanganku, tepat saat aku ada di depan pintu, aku meletakkan novel itu di meja telepon dekat pintu. Dan aku belum juga membuka pintu bercat kuning tembaga itu.

Meletakkan telapak tangan di atas daun pintu, aku dengan lamban-lamban membukanya. Tak ada siapapun di halaman rumahku, hanya ...

... sebuah surat dalam keadaan kotor dipenuhi noda terbakar dan bercak merah.

* * *

Present of Death: The Comedy of Mystery

Cast(s): Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt | Russia/Ivan Braginski | Spain/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Genre: **Mystery** | Suspense | **Supernatural** | Horror | **Slash | **Spiritual

Warning: Typo(s) | OOC, hm? | RussPruss, SpaPruss | Detective!AU | Yandere!Spain | OCs

Now Playing: Imitation Black [Piano Instrumental] © Wowoka ft. VanaN'Ice

* * *

.

.

**~Bab I~**

"_**I**__**N**__** the midway of this our mortal life, I found me in a gloomy wood, astray. Gone from the path direct: and e'en to tell, It were no easy task, how savage wild."—The Divine Comedy; Inferno (Canto 1: 5)**_

.

.

* * *

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Mona Lisa © Leonardo da Vinci

The Divine Comedy © Dante Alighieri

The Da Vinci Code & Inferno © Dan Brown

Present of Death: The Comedy of Mystery © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

.

_**Manchester, England—Winter 2013**_

Duduk di atas ranjang, aku membuka carikan kertas yang kutemukan di luar rumah. Perasaan was-was menyelimutiku. Aku berusaha membacanya, tulisannya acak-acakan, diperparah dengan beberapa bagian yang terbakar dan bercak merah pekat yang menutupi.

**aku merndukanmu, Gil(tulisan tertutupi bercak merah) kurasa (tulisan tak terbaca) lg kta akn berte(terbakar di bagian ini) lagi?**

Aku mengeryit pelan saat membacanya, alisku bertaut membentuk 'V' kasar saat aku membaca guratan tulisan tangan di bawahnya.

**Kau (di bagian ini juga terbakar) dan akn selalu jdi milikku**

Iris merahku bergerak melihat nama pengirim di pojok kanan bawah, dan aku merasakan debaran jantungku berdebar lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

**Antonio F. Carriedo**

Kuletakkan kertas—atau surat—itu di atas meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur dan berbaring perlahan di atas kasur empuk milikku. Dia sudah mati, aku mensugesktikan diri. Melintangkan lengan di atas mata, aku merasakan ketakutan dan kengerian menyelimutiku.

Dia sudah mati.

Mati.

Tak bernyawa, sejak—

Derang telepon memotong pikiranku, aku merogoh ponsel yang kusimpan di saku celana. Menatap nama 'Damian' yang muncul di layar telepon. Aku mengerang pelan sebelum menekan tombol hijau di sana. "Ada apa, Damian?"

Suara Damian van Der Mook sedikit teredam derasnya hujan di seberang sana. _'Sudah—lihat?'_ ia bertanya dengan suara keras, namun masih tak dapat kudengar dengan jelas.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" aku mengeraskan suaraku, merubah posisi menjadi duduk demi untuk mendengarkan suara lelaki Belanda di seberang sana.

'_Apa kau sudah lihat berka—a?!'_ ia bertanya, sedikit teredam suara hujan namun masih dapat kudengar maksudnya. Aku menyandarkan punggung di dashboard ranjang dan menggaruk leherku.

"Belum."

Aku yakin ia tengah menggerutu dan menyumpahiku kesal di sana, dan aku meringis mendengar suara Arthur ikut-ikutan meramaikan suasana—rekanku yang satu itu pasti marah besar tahu kalau aku belum membuka berkas yang kemarin mereka berikan padaku.

'_Kau denga—tadi. Kuhara—kau seger—membaca ... nya!'_ Damian berteriak kesal, sepertinya mereka ada di luar ruangan atau apa. Aku mengiyakan dan menutup telepon;

Hampir memekik saat meliat sepasang emerald yang sudah lama tak kutemui memandangiku dari sudut gelap kamar.

* * *

_**Manchester, England—Winter 2013**_

Pagi ini aku datang agak terlambat ke kantor. Dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan wajah pucat pasi seperti orang mati. Alfred menertawaiku sementara Damian dan Arthur mencak-mencak sebal padaku. Ketiga rekanku ini nampaknya senang sekali tertawa di atas penderitaanku—pengecualian untuk Arthur dan Damian yang memperburuk keadaan dengan omelan mereka; catatan, Alfred juga memperburuk keadaan, sebenarnya.

Aku sudah membaca data kasus yang akan kutangani bersama Damian, Arthur, dan Alfred kali ini. Tentang pembunuhan. Aku bergidik; entah kenapa. Makin kubaca tiap kata di dalam laporan itu, semakin aku merasakan bulu kudukku meremang.

Aku menghela nafas—

"_Korban, Armand Benoit, berkebangsaan Perancis. Dua puluh tiga tahun, bekerja di salah satu biro perjalanan Paris. Tewas karena benturan keras di tengkuk. Waktu kejadian 29 November 2013, Sheffield, Inggris."_

—dan mengerang sambil meletakkan cangkir Darjeeling di atas meja. "Sheffield? Lalu kenapa kita yang urus? Gak _awesome_ banget."

Arthur menyesap Red Ceylon miliknya, sebelum meletakkannya di tatakan dan menatapku dengan iris hijau miliknya. "Mana kutahu, git. Yang jelas kita disuruh untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya." Ia menjawab, aku mendengar nada kemalasan dari kalimatnya—hee, dia juga geram rupanya.

"Jadi ... apa selanjutnya?" Damian bertanya kalem sambil membuka-buka berkas yang ada di dalam sebuah map manila coklat. Kami saling berpandangan, Alfred meminum latte miliknya.

"Mau ke Sheffield semua atau satu orang saja yang pergi kesana?" lelaki Amerika itu bertanya selagi ia mengaduk latte miliknya. Aku dan Arthur saling berpandangan, sebelum Damian akhirnya membuat kesimpulan;

"Kalian saja yang pergi ke Sheffield, Al, Art. Biar aku cari tahu tentang kemungkinan pelaku sementara kau, Gil, telusuri soal kerabat sir Benoit."

Sebelum kami sempat protes, Damian sudah undur diri dari hadapan kami.

* * *

_**Oberhousen, Germany—Autumn 2016**_

Aku meletakkan telapak tangan di atas dinginnya cermin, menatap pantulan diriku yang terlukis di bidang datar itu. Cahaya matahari yang merembes lewat lubang ventilasi dan tirai jendela memberiku sedikit gambaran akan rupaku yang sekarang.

Mengerjap, aku menunduk dalam. Mendadak merasa bahwa kaki telanjangku adalah hal yang paling menarik. Sementara mataku sibuk mengawasi setiap jari kakiku—seolah itu akan pergi entah kemana jika aku lengah—pikiranku melayang kemana-mana.

Dan saat aku mendongak, mendapati diriku masih sendiri di sana. Ludwig mengetuk dari luar, mengatakan bahwa sarapan sudah siap. Hening beberapa saat, aku masih terpekur pada cermin di hadapanku.

Ludwig kembali menyahut, dan aku memotongnya dengan pernyataan singkat. Kurasakan kehadirannya di balik pintu beberapa saat, dan sekitar dua puluh detik kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi kamarku. Tepat saat aku kembali terfokus pada cermin, sepasang emerald cerah memerhatikanku dari kegelapan sudut kamar.

Tak ada respon dariku, hingga suara lembut memanggil namaku. Aku masih tak merespon, hanya menatap pantulan kelereng hijau itu di cermin. Kulihat zambrud itu berkilat penuh emosi sebelum menghilang ditelan cahaya matahari yang makin cerah di luar sana.

Suara angin yang berhembus mengetuk kaca jendelaku.

"... aku selalu disini ... untukmu."

* * *

_**Manchester, England—Winter 2013**_

Aku melangkah di atas salju tebal Manchester. Mengabaikan dinginnya udara yang mulai menembus over-coat coklat moka milikku, kulangkahkan kaki berbalut snickers menembus jalan di Manchester.

Snickers kelabu-putih milikku menginjak kepingan ubin di depan pintu milik keluarga Benoit. Dengan helaan nafas—membuat karbon dioksida meggulung di hadapanku—jemari berbalut sarung tangan Prussian blue milikku menekan bel rumah bergaya minimalis itu.

Butuh beberapa lama hingga pintu akhirnya terbuka. Aku mendongak, menemukan seorang wanita dengan muka sembap berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku meyakininya sebagai ibu atau kakak dari sir Benoit. "Ung ... Mrs. Belle Benoit?" aku menyebutkan nama ibu dari sir Armand.

"Mum sedang ada di Liverpool." Ia menunduk dalam, membuka sedikit lebih banyak pintu. Iris biru tua-nya menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Aku menunjukkan lencana yang diberikan inspektur Bonnefoy padaku; jangan ungkap identitas asli sebagai intel, katanya.

"Saya Gilbert Beilschmidt dari kepolisian,"—tentu saja bukan, omong-omong si mesum itu bilang tidak apa-apa untuk memberitahu orang lain soal nama asli—"Ingin membahas soal ..."

Wanita-yang-bukan-Mrs. Belle itu mengangguk mengerti lalu membukakan pintu untukku. "Terimakasih, Miss ...?"

"Ah," ia membungkuk sopan padaku. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanannya, Mr. Beilschmidt ... saya Adora Benoit." Belum menikah, aku menyimpulkan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Ms. Adora."

Miss Adora orang yang ramah, meski kecanggungan saat aku menyenggol masalah sir Armand. Menurut miss Adora, seorang sir Armand adalah orang yang periang dan sangat menyukai seni.

"Jadi ... sudah berapa lama sir Armand tinggal di Sheffield?" tanyaku, mencoret beberapa poin kurang penting di notes milikku. Aku menatap iris biru milik miss Adora saat wanita muda itu menjawab.

"Kami pindah ke Manchester musim panas enam tahun yang lalu, dan Armand memutuskan untuk tinggal di Sheffield ... kalau tak salah, akhir musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya, aku mengangguk, mencatat dalam notes putih tulang yang kubawa dari rumah.

Menyandarkan punggung di sandaran sofa, aku berusaha menyamankan dudukku. Sementara miss Adora meminum Matcha yang tadi ia siapkan untukku dan dia. "Apa sir Armand mempunyai nama panggilan yang ... lebih dikenal?" aku bertanya, membetulkan posisi kacamata yang sedikit turun dari batang hidungku.

Seperti berpikir, Miss Adora mengeryit beberapa lama. Sebelum menjawab dengan nada yakin, "Latte Vim."

Kali ini aku yang mengeryit. "... 'Latte Vim'?"

Satu anggukan dari miss Adora. "Itu karena Armand akan sangat bersemangat kalau menyangkut latte." Ia menjelaskan dengan wajah bernostalgia. Aku menjilat bibirku yang kering dan mencatat nama panggilan sir Armand dengan pulpen yang sedari tadi terjepit antara jari jemari pucatku.

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku meyakini bahwa informasi yang kudapat belum lah cukup. ada yang kurang, sesuatu yang ... kompleks. Aku menerawang ke arah cangkir berisi Matcha milikku. Dan saat aku melempar pandangan ke arah jam tiga, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

"Lukisan Mona Lisa yang bagus." Aku mengomentari replika lukisan Mona Lisa yang tergantung di dinding bercat putih ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Benoit. Miss Adora menoleh sejenak ke arahku lalu ke arah replika lukisan dan tersenyum simpul.

Ia menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Ya," ia berdehem sedikit, menghilangkan suara paraunya. "Armand mengirimnya kesini dari Sheffield beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Oh?"

Kakak dari sir Armand itu mengangguk. "Akhir-akhir ini Armand sangat tertarik pada seni lukis Eropa lama, dan ... ia memberikan lukisan ini padaku dan mum untuk ... kenang-kenangan, katanya." Iris cerulean itu mendadak menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam, aku hendak buka mulut namun terlanjur dipotong olehnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu ... hadiah terakhir darinya."

Dan kembali tenggelam dalam isak tangis, sementara aku menenangkan miss Adora; pikiranku terfokus pada replika lukisan yang berada sekitar tiga meter dariku—dan mendadak, aku merasa kalau di depan lukisan itu telah berdiri sosok mediteranian yang lama kukenal; juga sudah lama tak kutemui.

* * *

_**Florence, Italy—Autumn 1998**_

"Vee! Antonio! Gilbert, vee!" aku dan Antonio menoleh begitu suara panggilan Feli beresonansi di telinga kami. Menghentikkan aktivitas yang sedang kami lakukan—melihat-lihat lukisan di galeri—dan menoleh ke arah anak Italia yang sedang mengatur nafasnya di sebelah kami.

"Ada apa, Feli?" tanyaku, bingung.

Feli mendongak dan nyengir lebar ke arah kami. "Aku mencari kalian, vee!" ujarnya, memeluk lenganku dan lengan Antonio. "Ayo kita lihat-lihat lukisan yang lain!" ia berseru riang.

Aku melirik ke arah Antonio, dan ia tersenyum ke arahku. "Tentu, ayo." Ucapnya.

Sementara Feli berseru riang, aku menoleh ke arah lukisan—entah itu replika atau asli—karya Michaelangelo. Aku tahu lukisan itu karena ibu mengajariku banyak tentang karya seni dan sastra Eropa lama; penting, katanya. Itu penggambaran Neraka. Inferno.

"Vee ... seram." Mendengar Feli meringis, aku menoleh dan mendapatinya memandang lukisan itu. Dimana gambaran Iblis mengerikan terlukis disana. Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau kau mati, itu yang akan kau temui." Ucapku, membuat Feli merengek sambil memeluk tubuh Antonio dan mengadukanku padanya. Antonio menenangkan Feli sejenak dan mencubit pipiku.

Jelas aku menjerit sakit. "Makannya, kau itu jangan menakut-nakuti orang seperti itu!" Antonio melepaskan cubitannya, dan aku memajukan bibirku kesal sambil mengusap-usap pipi. "Kena karma, lho!"

Kuputar bola mataku malas. "Tapi benar, kok. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku tahu tentang lukisan itu." kulihat Antonio mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan;

Aku bersumpah seseorang membisikkan kata 'Inferno' di telingaku.

* * *

_**Manchester, England—Winter 2013**_

Aku duduk di atas sofa rumah sambil membuka-buka _'The Divine Comedy'_ yang baru saja aku dapat dari perpustakaan rumah; aku bahkan tak tahu benda klasik itu tersimpan di rak buku milikku.

Karya Dante Alighieri—penyair terkenal Italia yang dikenal dunia karena kejeniusannya menuangkan filosofi 'alam bawah' dengan bahasa sehari-hari Italia; bahasa rendahan, namun dapat membuai berjuta-juta orang untuk memenuhi Katedral dan Vatikan di masanya—yang entah kenapa secara mendadak menyita perhatianku.

Puisi itu di kemas dengan rapih, versi terjemahan dari bahasa Italia ke bahasa Inggris, menggambarkan eksistensi 'alam bawah' secara intelek namun dapat dipahami semua kalangan; alasan jelan mengapa di masa itu yang memenuhi Katedral dan Vatikan adalah rakyat jelata yang takut dosa, bukan kaum aristokrat yang dijejali pendidikan tingkat tinggi setiap harinya—bahkan di masa itu.

Saat aku membuka lembaran selanjutnya, yang kudapati adalah secarik kertas 'berdarah' dengan bagian-bagian yang terbakar dan kusut yang jelas. Aku membacanya, memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas mencari penenangan diri.

Itu surat yang sama seperti yang kemarin, namun kali ini lebih jelas dan rapih;

**Neraka sepuluh-lingkar yang tersedia untuk para manusia pendusta dan pendosa yang tak tahu malu. Kau, yang menanggapku tak ada, akan ada di dalam sana, bersamaku. **

Kututup buku itu dengan perasaan ngeri yang luar biasa. Neraka sepuluh-lingkar. _Inferno_-nya Dante. Kertas—lagi, bisa kuasumsikan sebagai surat—itu tak mungkin ada di sana selama ... aku bahkan tak tahu kapan aku meletakkan terjemahan The Divine Comedy di salah satu rak buku perpustakaan pribadiku; singkatnya, seseorang menaruhnya di sana—

—akan lebih buruk kalau ternyata yang menaruhnya di sana bukan 'seseorang' sama sekali.

Paranoia menyerangku.

Atmosfer ruang kerja milikku mendadak diliputi kengerian dan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Parahnya, aku tahu pasti siapa—atau apa—yang menaruh kertas sialan itu dalam salinan The Divine Comedy milikku.

Dan ponselku berdering. Aku tergelak sebelum mengangkatnya. "Halo, Damian?"

Terdengar seseorang menggerutu dalam bahasa Inggris dengan aksen aneh di seberang sana, sebelum suara Damian menginterupsi, 'Halo? Gilbert?' suara gerutuan seseorang-yang-tak-kutahu itu berlanjut.

"Ya, ini aku. Ada berita apa?"

'_Begini, aku tadi baru dari TKP,'_ katanya, _'Kurasa besok kita harus bisara di kantor.'_

Tepat saat aku hendak menyahut, salinan The Divine Comedy milikku terlempar ke sudut ruangan; dimana sepasang emerald cerah menatapku penuh kerinduan, emosi, dan amarah.

Nafasku tercekat, dan ponselku melorot begitu saja ke lantai—suara Damian berteriak memanggilku dan menanyakan keadaanku; namun seluruh pikiranku tercurah pada emerald itu, yang kini mendadak bersuara.

"_Kau adalah __**milikku**__, Gilbert."_

Mendadak, duniaku menggelap dan menyisakkan warna hitam yang tidak awesome sama sekali dimana-mana.

* * *

[Author's Territory: Numb © Linkin Park]

Yep, proyek baru. =3= adakah yang menunggu 'Pathetic Demise'? kayaknya gaada, oh ... walaupun gaada, saya mau ngasih tahu; itu hiatus, mungkin bakal discontinue.

Bagi yang merasa fic ini mirip The Da Vinci Code atau Inferno karya Dan Brown, saya akui. Ini memang ... bisa dibilang, gabungan keduanya; dengan penyajian yang berbeda dan beberapa bumbu intrik perebutan cinta sosok Prussia #dihabek eh ... Russia belum muncul, ya? #dibakar #digebukpipa

Yah, maaf atas Canto pertama di Inferno—yang ada di atas tadi, di bawah tulisan Bab I. Tidak saya terjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia, karena, saya bukan filsafat cerdas yang bisa seenaknya menerjemahkan karya agung itu ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jadi, saya serahkan tugas menerjemahkan dari bahasa Italia ke Inggris pada para profesor jenius di Harvard sana OwO

Source: Harvard Classic.

Notes:

Neraka tujuh lingkar, merupakan tujuh tingkatan neraka yang digambarkan Dante dalam The Divine Comedy; Inferno miliknya. Dipisahkan berdasarkan tingkat dosanya, dari yang teringan sampai yang terberat.

Setelah banyak orang yang membaca The Divine Comedy, katedral dan vatikan di masa itu dipenuhi jamaat karena ketakutan para pendosa akan Inferno yang digambarkan oleh Dante.

Comedy? Kelihatannya The Divine Comedy sama sekali tak mengandung unsur komedi, kan? Itu, jelas, dikarenakan pada jaman itu, di Italy terdapat dua cara penulisan; Tragedy untuk tulisan dengan bahasa Italia baku untuk kalangan atas dan Comedy untuk tulisan dengan bahasa sehari-hari Italia.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Review?

Regards,

Nekoya Chevalier


	2. Bab II

_**Present of Death**_

_**The Comedy of Mystery**_

* * *

Aku bangun dengan kepala yang seolah baru saja dibantingkan ke lantai. Menemukan diriku di atas lantai, dengan baju yang sama sekali belum ganti dari yang kemarin. Bagus.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi kepalaku. Dengan linglung, aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga aku bisa tertidur—apa aku tidur? Atau, kira-kira, apa yang kulakukan di lantai semalam?—di atas lantai dengan sangat tidak _awesome_.

Merogoh ponsel di dekatku dengan setengah ogah-ogahan, aku menyadari bahwa ada belasan _missed call_ dan puluhan pesan singkat dari Damian. Intinya hampir sama; 'Kau kenapa, Gilbert?!' aku menghela nafas. Aku saja tak tahu. Kuraih kacamata yang nampaknya semalam terjatuh hingga kini berada di atas lantai, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku.

Saat aku mendongak ke sudut ruangan dan mendapati _The Divine Comedy_ tergeletak di sana, perlahan. Satu per satu ingatan itu kembali ke tempatnya di otakku.

_Inferno. Purgatorio. Paradiso. Devine Comedy_. Dante Alighieri. _Emerald_. Antonio—

"AAA—?!"

—dan aku tersedak saat merasakan kehadiran sosok mediteranian yang kurindukan di sampingku.

* * *

Present of Death: The Comedy of Mystery

Cast(s): Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt | Russia/Ivan Braginski | Spain/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Genre: **Mystery** | Suspense | **Supernatural** | Horror | **Slash** |Spiritual

Warning: Typo(s) | OOC, hm? | RussPruss, SpaPruss | Detective!AU | Yandere!Spain | OCs | Terjemahan super-duper gagal, seseorang bantu saya.

Now Playing: Kakome Kakome © Hatsune Miku ft. Megurine Luka

.

.

* * *

**~Bab II~**

"_**That of the height all hope I lost. As one, who, with his gain elated, sees the time. When all unawares is gone, he inwardly. Mourns with heart-griping anguish; such was I, Haunted by that fell beast, never at peace, who coming o'er against me, by degrees. Impell'd me where the sun in silence rests. While to the lower space with backward step. I fell, my ken discern'd the form of one. Whose voice seem'd faint through long disuse of speech."—The Divine Comedy; Inferno (Canto 1: 50-55)**_

.

.

* * *

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Mona Lisa © Leonardo da Vinci

The Divine Comedy © Dante Alighieri

The Da Vinci Code & Inferno © Dan Brown

Present of Death: The Comedy of Mystery © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

.

_**Moscow, Russia—Winter 2013**_

Sialan.

Aku merapatkan over-coat tebal milikku sambil menghembuskan nafas demi mencari kehangatan di musim dingin Rusia. Oh, ya? Ada yang bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada di Rusia? Di musim dingin pula.

Ingatanku melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, di kantorku. Saat aku baru saja datang dan langsung dihujami pertanyaan oleh Damian yang nampaknya khawatir akan keadaanku—walau ia menyangkalnya, tentu saja. Aku menjawab seadanya, mengatakan bahwa kemarin ada sedikit masalah hingga aku harus meninggalkan telepon tanpa menutupnya terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, apapun lah. Sesekali makanlah agar kau tak benar-benar jadi zombie." Cela Damian sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang sudah di-clip ke hadapanku. Aku mengeryit.

"Apa pula ini?"

Perlahan, aku meraih tumpukan kertas itu dan membukanya. "Itu," ujarnya, "perkembangan yang aku dapat dari TKP."—omong-omong, aku baru tahu kalau yang menangani tempat kejadian adalah Damian, ia bertukar tugas dengan Arthur dan Alfred.

"Heh?" disana disebutkan, bahwa sir Benoit dibunuh saat sedang menjadi salah seorang staff di pagelaran seni lukis kuno yang kebetulan diadakan di Sheffield. Dan mayatnya ditemukan di hari kedua pameran, di depan lukisan Mona Lisa.

Aku bergidik, ngeri.

Tepat saat aku hendak membaca paragraf berikutnya, Damian menyodoriku secarik kertas. "Ah, dan ini," ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi miliknya. "ada di saku jas milik sir Benoit."

Dengan perlahan, aku membacanya.

_A lion came, 'gainst me as it appear'd, With his head held aloft and hunger-mad, That e'en the air was fear-struck._

_(Seekor singa datang, melawanku saat ia muncul. Dengan kepala memegang di atas dan marahnya kelaparan, sama dengan udara yang dipenuhi ketakutan.)_

Damian mengeryit bingung saat aku memekik tertahan. Sebelum dia bertanya, aku mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahku. Isyarat yang jelas untuk menginterpresentasikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan bibirnya kembali terkatup, sementara wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan dan kecemasan.

"Kau ... tahu itu apa?" tanyanya, aku mendongak san mengangguk ragu sekaligus enggan. Andai aku tak tahu.

"Itu," aku menunjuk kertas di atas meja dengan dagu. "adalah kutipan dari canto pertama _The Divine Comedy_, bagian Inferno, lebih tepatnya." Kulihat Damian mengeryit, aku melanjutkan sambil mendesah, "Kau tentu tahu Dante Alighieri?"

"Yah, hanya sekilas yang diajarkan guruku di bangku sekolah dulu."

Aku tersenyum, menyeringai kecil. "Nah, di dalam salah satu karyanya, The Divine Comedy, ia menulis tulisan yang ada dalam kertas itu. Dalam bahasa Italia, tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa ini ada di saku jas sir Benoit?"

Wajahku memucat.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan," ungkapku. "mungkin saja sir Benoit memang membawanya di saku saat ia dibunuh, atau ... si pelaku yang menaruhnya di situ." Aku mengemukakan. 'Atau mungkin tidak keduaya.' Aku menggantung ucapan di dalam pikiranku.

Air muka Damian penuh dengan emosi sekarang. "Alasannya?"

Dengan enggan, aku menggeleng. "Andai kutahu lebih cepat."

"Oh," Damian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari lokernya. "Kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menanyai seorang narasumber," ia menyeringai, dahiku berkerut saat Damian menyodorkan amplop itu padaku. "selamat mati membeku di Rusia, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Sumpah, aku akan membakarnya hidup-hidup saat kembali ke Manchester—atau menenggelamkannya di danau yang membeku; ya, itu balas dendam yang lebih pantas.

Kembali kurapatkan over-coat tebal milikku; rasa-rasanya material over-coat ini tipis sekali atau memang udaranya memang cukup untuk membekukan secangkir kopi panas yang baru dibuat?—lupakan.

Saat pintu kafe terbuka, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru tempat yang agak sepi itu. Dan kutemukan sepasang amethyst sedang memandang keluar jendela. Damian benar-benar sudah merancang pertemuan dengan narasumber ini.

Kutarik sebuah kursi di depan pemilik surai platinum-blonde itu. "Permisi," ia mengalihkan pandangan padaku, irisnya teduh dengan warna violet, dan aku melanjutkan, "kukira sa—teman saya sudah membuat waktu pertemuan Anda dengan saya, tuan ...?"

Sebuah senyum kekanakan terlukis di wajahnya. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, da?" aku mengangguk. "Ohaha, aku Ivan Braginski, da. Silahkan duduk." Ia berdiri, mempersilahkanku duduk lalu menghempaskan tubuh kembali ke kursi itu.

"Jadi ... saya kira Anda tahu sesuatu tentang sir Benoit, Mr. Braginski?" secangkir cappucino mengepul di hadapanku sesaat setelah seorang pelayan datang dan membawakannya. Aku berterimakasih sejenak padanya, dan Braginski tersenyum dan meminta sebotol vodka dan dua gelas.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kami kembali ke konteks pembicaraan. "Ya, Armand adalah temanku." Ia membuat wajah sedih. "Mengerikan mendengarnya tewas dibunuh di Inggris, da ..." ia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih, walau dengan aksen Slavia yang kental.

"Jadi ... apa kira-kira ada seseorang yang Anda ketahui mempunyai dendam tersendiri pada sir Benoit, ehm, Mr. Braginski?"

"Ivan." Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Panggil aku Ivan, da. Dan, ya ... cukup banyak yang bisa dijadikan daftar orang mencurigakan dalam kasus ini."

Aku mendengarkan. "Kira-kira siapa yang mempunyai motif paling kuat untuk membunuh sir Benoit, Mr. Bra—err ... Ivan?" lidahku sedikit kaku saat menyebut nama depannya.

Ia tersenyum, kekanakan. "Mungkin kita bisa mencoba tunangan Armand terlebih dahulu, da?"

"Tunangan?"

"Da ... Armand punya seorang tunangan yang tinggal di Perancis," ia meneguk vodka yang diantarkan pelayan. "namanya ... kalau tak salah Amara Gulnott."

Satu anggukan samar datang dariku—mengisyaratkan Ivan untuk melanjutkannya. "Seorang _designer_, kalau tidak salah. Gil-gil belum tahu, da?"

"Err ... Gil—apa?" aku mengeryit, menggaruk rambut perakku dengan pulpen. Russian di hadapanku tertawa kekanakan dan meneguk kembali vodka miliknya.

"Gil-gil manis, da."

E-eh?

Aku meneguk cappucino milikku dengan gugup dan kaku. "Ba-baiklah, a-a-aku akan memberitahu Damian ten-tentang ini. Terimakasih," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela saat amethyst itu memandangku dengan polos. "atas bantuannya." Dengan sigap, aku berdiri dan berbalik.

"Saya undur di—"

Tubuhku membeku di tempat saat tangan itu terlingkar di sekitar pundakku, memakaikanku syal yang tadinya ada di leher jenjang lelaki Rusia ini. Ia melilitkannya dengan cepat, dan memasukan secarik kertas kecil ke saku over-coat milikku. "Diluar dingin, da. Dan itu kalau kau mau menghubungiku."

Entah kenapa, kurasa udara di dalam kafe ini lebih membekukan daripada di luar. Si Damian itu menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk hal seperti ini?!

Ia menepuk pundakku lalu berbalik pergi. "Пока—_Selamat tinggal_."

Mengatur nafas, aku kembali duduk. Secarik kertas—yang awalnya kukira bon—tergeletak di atas meja.

**Siapa dia?**

* * *

_**Manchester, England—Winter 2013**_

"Apa kau tidak merasa ini sangat aneh?" Arthur bertanya, lelaki berkebangsaan Britania Raya itu meminum _Devonshire_ miliknya dan menatap iris safir milik Alfred. Yang ditanya memandangnya dengan bingung.

Sang _American_, menaruh kembali burgernya yang sudah setengah jalan menuju mulutnya, menggaruk rambut pirangnya. "Apanya?" tanyanya polos, membuat Arthur menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursinya.

"Daftar orang yang kita interogasi tadi."

Alfred mengambil bebrapa kertas yang dijepit menjadi satu itu dan mengamatinya. "Eng ... kurasa tidak ada yang—"

"Sudah kukira kau tidak menyadarinya," sang Brit menyela, mengambil paksa daftar itu dan menunjuk sesuatu di sana. "semua calon tersangka," ia menatap Alfred dengan serius, lalu melanjutkan, "punya keahlian khusus di bidang seni."

"Hmm ..." Alfred bergumam, membaca salah satu biodata di sana. "Finnion Fruxel, _arranger_ musik. Lalu ..." ia menyipitkan mata bingung. "Gifanno Thunder, err ... desainer grafis? Oh, astaga kau benar, sisanya juga hampir sama."

Arthur mendesah panjang. "Ya," ia berujar, mencampakkan Devonshire di atas meja. "Kau kira ini ada sangkut pautnya?"

"Entahlah."

Mendadak, suhu ruangan serasa mendingin saat safir Alfred menangkap replika lukisan Mona Lisa di dalam kantor. "Siapa sih yang memasang lukisan itu di sana?" ia meringis.

"Huh?" Arthur menoleh ke arah yang dituju Alfred. "Oh, kata inspektur Gupta, seseorang mengirimnya tadi pagi ... dan, yah ... karena menurutnya tidak berbahaya, Inspektur menaruhnya di sini."

"Oh ... siapa yang mengirimnya?"

"Anonim." Arthur menjawab cepat sesaat setelah Alfred menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

* * *

_**Moskow, Russia—Winter 2013**_

Aku membaca lembaran The Divine Comedy di atas kasur hotel.

Hujan menggila di luar sana, memperburuk cuaca musim dingin di Rusia. Aku menghela nafas, lagu _Blues_ masih mengalun lewat ear-phone yang menyumpal telingaku.

_Di tengah perjalanan hidup_

_Kudapati diriku dalam hutan gelap_

_Karena jalan lurus itu telah hilang_

_Itu adalah tugas yang sulit, benar-benar kebiadaban yang liar_

_Hutan itu, betapa tegap dan kuat bertumbuh_

Karya Dante, tidak diragukan lagi, adalah sebuah maha karya sastra terbesar sepanjang sejarah Italia. Aura magis nan menggoda untuk melanjutkan membaca adalah satu hal yang pasti ditemui saat deretan kata-kata di atas kertas The Divine Comedy terbaca.

Memikat. Menjerat.

Tak heran kalau orang-orang akan tertarik untuk pergi ke Katedral, Vatikan, maupun Gereja di masa itu karena takut akan gambaran Neraka-nya Dante. Kheh, aku terkekeh dalam hati. Membayangkan betapa banyak orang di masa itu berbondong-bondong pergi menyucikan diri setelah membaca karya sang Maestro.

Aku meletakkan buku The Divine Comedy di meja nakas sekaligus melepas kacamata dan serta merta melemparnya ke atas buku tebal itu. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur, kupandangi langit-langit hotel ini. Dan aku menguap lebar mendapati ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Sebelum itu, aku meraih ponsel di atas bantal. Aku menekan nomor Arthur dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga. "Gil?" bersyukur bukan Damian yang mengangkat telepon—oke, tidak mungkin; dengar, aku hanya sedang muak dengan orang Belanda tak tahu diri itu.

Menghela nafas lega, aku menyamankan posisi tubuhku di atas kasur. "Ya, Arthur. Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu."

Arthur bergumam dengan nada bertanya di seberang sana. "Begini," kataku, "apa kau sudah menginterogasi seseorang bernama 'Amara Gulnott'?" tanyaku, terdengar suara kertas yang bergesekan satu sama lain hingga akhirnya suara Arthur kembali terdengar.

"Belum. Siapa pula itu?"

"Tunangan sir Armand." Aku menjawab, santai.

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu sir Armand punya—"

"Makannya," aku menyela. "aku juga baru tahu sekarang, nah, kurasa kau bisa mulai mencari tahu tentang wanita itu."

Kudengar Arthur mengerang. "Astaga, git. Kenapa tugas ini serasa seperti benang kusut saja?!" benar, aku menjawab dalam hati. "Dan, kau dimana, Bloody Wanker?!"

Kuputar bola mataku malas. "Aku ada di Rusia, silahkan sumpahi aku agar mati beku di sini, tapi, Arthur ... serius, kau harus menemui tunangan sir Armand." Aku menggeliat ke kanan dan membenamkan setengah wajah di bantal empuk.

Dan telepon diputus setelah Arthur mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Aku memajukan bibirku kesal, menarik selimut sampai ke pinggang. Mematikan ponsel dan meletakannya di atas meja nakas lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

"KYA—!"

Tersentak kaget dan memekik saat merasakan tangan dingin mengunci pinggangku dan desah nafas hangat menerpa tengkuk dan telingaku, berlanjut dengan bisikan pelan sebelum semua kembali jadi gelap.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Gilbert."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

[Author's Territory: Now © Trouble Maker]

Update molor. Chapter pendek. Alur berantakan. Adegan RussPruss seeneg keju.

Astaga, maafkan saya #kluk dan ... tambahan, saya ngerjain ini sambil nyelesain Tarot Cards ch 2. Setelah pertimbangan lebih mantap, saya memilih untuk menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu, karena ini di-post sebelum Tarot Cards.

Jadi, yang minta update cepet … review wajib bagi Anda #maksa #geplaked dan, oh … saya belum ngasih tau, ya? Damian van der Mook itu om-pedo-xenophob-jabrik alias Netherlands OwO dan ... maaf saya belum bisa jawab review #kluk

Review? Critic? Flame?

Sincerely,

Nekoya Chevalier


End file.
